


Getting Used To Love

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, forever is starting to sink in for Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used To Love

It seemed strange to me how cool and nervous Dorian could be at the same time. We could be saying goodnight in the courtyard, and he’d be almost shaking with how anxious he’d get because we were being romantic in public, yet his words would be as smooth as they’d ever been. It was taking him a while to get used to the fact that we were really together, and that no one cared.  
When he’d first told me how being a man in Tevinter that only likes men was frowned upon, I could hear the strain in his voice. He had been afraid from the start that I’d leave him, that I only wanted him for pleasure. The worst part is that he would have been okay with it. But I knew I couldn’t ever do that to him. I was a player, true, but that was only with other men, men I had no real feelings for. Dorian was different. Dorian stole my heart with one look, even if it took me until Skyhold to realize it. Now I did my best to show him that I wasn't going anywhere. It was taking time, but I knew he was slowly beginning to realize that I was his.  
So one night we found ourselves in my quarters. Dorian was reading and I was healing my wounds after a long day. Things were quiet, but the silence was a welcome one. Still, it had to be broken eventually. Once I’d finished, I got up from the chair I’d been sitting in and made my way over to my bed where Dorian was. He didn't look at me, but smiled when I snuggled up beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. I didn’t want to disturb him, as he always looked really good when he was concentrating on a book. He put an arm around my shoulders after a few moments.   
“It’s been a long day.” I stated quietly, closing my eyes and pressing my nose against his neck, breathing in his scent. The smell he had could only be described as comforting, in my opinion. Dorian chuckled and nodded in agreement. A few more moments passed like this, not that I really minded.  
“I love you, Dorian.” I mumbled, feeling like I was going to fall asleep any second. He tensed for a second, and didn’t respond. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He let my words process a little longer before smiling and setting his book down on the bedside table, then the kissed me. It was slow, but passionate. He brushed a few strands of my blonde hair behind my ear, making me shiver. I was glad both of us were tired, or he might have tickled me again, which I both detested and liked. After a while he pulled away, our noses touching and his eyes gazing into mine.  
“I love you too, Lavellan.” He finally said, before laughing happily and kissing me again. It felt good to be like this, pressed against him, his hands running through my hair as we kissed. It wasn't often that I could just take a moment, but times like these were the ones I loved the most.   
Finally, we broke the kiss and settled ourselves into our normal position, Dorian’s chest against my back and his arms around my waist. He left a lingering kiss on the back of my neck, and I yawned.  
“Goodnight, ma vhenan.” I sighed, before drifting off. I think the fact that I was Dorian’s for good finally set in, as just before I lost consciousness, I heard Dorian mumble something.  
“I hope this lasts forever, love.”


End file.
